


Moonscape Books & Curios

by amyfortuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Neville help Luna find the perfect job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonscape Books & Curios

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/pseuds/downjune) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



The bookstore was ancient, books in every corner, unsorted and overflowing. Luna picked her way carefully around a teetering stack, quickly placing her hand on it when it started to fall, gazing around with eyes of wonder. Harry, just behind, prodded her shoulder gently. “Well? What do you think?”

“This, definitely,” she said. Neville poked his head around the corner.

“I think the till is this way.” He gestured down a long row of dusty shelves.

“Wizard!” Luna exclaimed, turning to kiss first Harry, then Neville. “I can’t wait, my first real job!”

Eyes shining, she ventured into the books.


End file.
